A Bond You Can't Break
by xsoutherngurl08x
Summary: Imprint Story.EmbryXOC..The day has came for Embry, but what will happen when she's not over her Ex that died a year before.
1. Starting New

**This is my first Fanfic!! So I hope that you all really like it. If it was not for Auphora66 I would have not started writing this story, because I just didn't know how to start it and everything else. So I give a big thanks to her. Also go read her stories that are really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry -he belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Embry's (POV)**

It's been two years since we had to deal with those leeches. We got Jacob back a year ago after he ran off because that bloodsucker sent him an invitation to the wedding. It was hard, having to watch your best friend -your brother- go through that kind of pain. He's gotten over it, and now he is back with his family were he is supposed to be.

The sound of Sam's orders pulled me out of my own thoughts. I shifted into business mode; there was a vampire to take down. _"Paul, Jared, Leah, Brady, and Collin go after him from the south side." _Sam's low voice rang through our connected minds. _"While I, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth take the north."_

We were beginning to close in on the leech; we've been running after him for about fifteen minutes, and now we have him just where we wanted. At least I hope we truly had him where we wanted him; we would get _so close_ to catching him and the little bugger would just disappear. Kind of ironic with the fog. Of course, the bloodsucker was so pale he blended in with the low cloud. It was all really irritating. Determination filled up the insides of me and my pack brothers. Our claws dug into the soft soil; pushing us forward faster as we chased after the sickeningly sweet scent. The forest was just a misty green blur as I tried to go faster; eager to catch the monster in human form.

As the seconds passed, we got closer and closer, the too-sweet scent got stronger. Then I spotted a movement of pale a couple hundred yards ahead. Instinctively, my pack brothers shifted their movements to form a circle around him; predators upon their prey. As we closed in, we saw that the vampire was a male with a lean build; his dark blonde hair was caked in mud as was his clothes. His eyes were black, marking his need for blood. Our muscles tensed, ready to lunge at the bloodsucker and tear him to pieces. In a blur, he charged at me. I crouched to spring but he quickly darted to the side and jumped over me, using the tree beside me to give him some more air. I was on his heels when the boundary line came; I nearly sat on my butt to stop in time. Anger surged through each of us; low growls rumbled in our throats at our failed attempt to catch him.

Sam's thoughts turned to orders, "_We are all patrolling tonight, that way we'll be prepared if he does come back." _

The pack took off all in different directions to start patrolling. So much for movie night; I had been looking forward to the boxes of pizza and bowls of popcorn with a couple of ridiculous movies. Guess it'll have to be rescheduled.

"_I'm getting that new part for the rabbit tomorrow."_ Jacob reminded. He was really excited about it.

I might have to drop by and make sure you two aren't getting too cozy.

Jacob trotted up to me and nipped at my shoulder before I could move away. I laughed, although it sounded more like a cough. The damage his sharp teeth inflicted disappeared within a few seconds, due to the fact that he hadn't bitten me too hard and that healing was something that came easily for werewolves. I heard Collin compliment his precision, Brady nodded in agreement. If they keep complimenting him, his head will fill up with the hot air of an ego. Jacob ignored my commentary -because he knew I was just joking- and thanked them.

"_I'm babysitting Claire the day after tomorrow."_ Quil put in.

"_I guess the movie night will have to wait until next week."_ Jacob sighed. He was planning to make upgrades for the rabbit all of this week anyway, with the exception of his shifts for patrol.

"_Wait, isn't Emily barbequing next week?"_ Quil asked. Drool nearly dripped out of my mouth at the mentioning of a barbeque. Emily's ribs were the best food on the planet…

"_Don't think about barbeques. I'm starving over here." _Seth whined, his stomach empty because he hadn't eaten before patrol.

"_You should have eaten before we left."_ Leah said.

They began to argue. I was on Seth's side; that boss was a hard one to beat -you can't just turn off the console when you're close to beating it. I stopped to sniff the ground, seeing if the bloodsucker was following some sort of pattern. Nope. Nada. The fog wasn't really helping my findings, but it did relieve a little bit of the burning in my nose that the too-sweet scent caused. I continued to run, my muscles working with hardly any effort. I felt the plush glass turn into rough asphalt beneath my paws. I noticed a murky light coming from the fog; by the time I realized what it was, I was too late.

**Madelynn's (POV)**

It's been a year since his death and I'm still not over him. What is wrong with me?

I had to get out of that place; I couldn't take it any longer. Everything there reminded me of him and everything that we did together; it hurts still just to think about it. Now I'm escaping to La Push; an Indian reservation in Washington. I thought it would be best to go to a place that was different from Texas, so I wouldn't have to wake up every morning and have to be reminded he was gone…

I caught my reflection in the rear-view mirror. I had dark circles beneath my dark brown eyes. I haven't slept well in a year. Maybe La Push will give me a peace of mind for once and let me sleep soundly. My face was paler than its natural tan, making the dark circles beneath my eyes only more visible. My dark brown hair was up in a messy bun -no point in looking nice for anyone. All in all, I looked like crap. This past year hadn't been kind.

I saw the welcome sign for La Push. I sighed in relief; I had been driving for days, only stopping to rest and get gas. I had wanted to get here as fast as I could to leave the past behind me. I returned my attention to the road. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that it was already night. I felt fear drop into my stomach. I could barely see with the dense fog; it was a miracle that I hadn't driven off the road with my previous divided attention. Instead of letting up on the gas pedal, I put a little more pressure down onto it. I could feel my eyelids straining to stay open; the sooner I get to the new house, the sooner I'll be able to get some sleep.

All of a sudden, there was a massive shape in the middle of the road. I slammed on the brakes, but I was going too fast. Everything happened so quickly; my headlights revealed that the figure was a really large dog, my car hit it, there was a crunching sound, my body flew forward from the impact, my seat belt locked, and finally the air bags came out to meet my face. My head was spinning painfully. Colorful dots appeared behind my closed eyelids. I felt myself slipping away from consciousness. Maybe I'll be able to see _him_ again; I've missed him so much.


	2. The Crash

Embry POV

**Again I want to give another big THANK YOU to Auphora66 my beta that helped me with this chapter.. So I hope you enjoy please review… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry -he belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Embry POV**

The vehicle crashed into my shoulder and flank; the aluminum body cried out as it curled into the contour of my muscles. The noise hurt my sensitive ears, making me wince. The collision hadn't really hurt; it was like getting the back of your hand smacked away. The car was brought to an immediate halt. I stepped away from the crushed frame, worry gnawing at my insides, pushing away my initial shock. I was perfectly fine, but what about the people in the car? The car's condition didn't put my mind at ease. The front end was totaled; the bumper and grill were smashed inwards, the headlights were broken, the hood of the car was scrunched up, and the windshield was broken because the hood of the car had backed into it. The air bag was visible through the windshield. I raced over to the driver's side.

As I peered in through the window, I let out a whimper. A girl that looked no older than 18 had her face pressed against the airbag, unconscious. The sight shattered my world with one harsh blow. There was broken glass around her and sprinkled on her skin; there were cuts on her arms and hands. She was hurt, and it was entirely my fault. If I would have just looked before I just ran into the road none of this would have happened. I knew that my pack brother's thoughts were directed towards me, but I couldn't be reached. Shards of glass speckled her dark brown hair, some larger pieces caught in her messy bun. Red liquid trickled down her cheek, flowing in a way that a tear would. A drop of blood landed on the interior, snapping me back to a bigger problem. A bubble of fear built up beneath my ribs; a vampire was still out there. Surely, he would smell her blood eager to change his black eyes to a crimson color.

There had to be something I could do to help her. Maybe I could take her out of the car and run her to the hospital.

Sam's thoughts brought me out of mine, _"Embry, calm down. Don't do anything rash. I'll have someone go to the ranger's station to call 911." _

I stood there looking around to make sure no bloodsucker was around, as Sam ordered Quil -since he was the closest- to run and call 911.

"_Sam, we can't do that."_ Jake said. _"The rangers at the station are going to wonder how Quil got from the accident to the station so quickly."_

"_And what about the fact that her car is completely totaled? The bumper obviously doesn't look like she crashed into a tree." _Leah pointed out.

Sam replied, _"If we don't do anything she'll die."_

I let out a soft whine; just the thought of the girl in front of me dying was painful. Jake and Leah instantly backed off, telling Quil to run fast.

As I sat there staring at her, only moving to check if the bloodsucker was near, I heard Quil phased back saying he called 911 and that the ambulance was on there way. I thanked him. The tension in my chest loosened a little as hope dug its way in.. She'll be okay. Help is coming.

In distance, I could hear the blaring of the sirens getting closer. I knew I should run so I won't be seen, but I just couldn't pull myself from where I sat. I heard Sam telling me that I had to at least move back into the forest. Still, I couldn't pull myself away.

Sam's thoughts turned stern with order, _"Embry, move into the forest and you can stay there and watch her."_

I had no other choice but to get up from my spot and move away from her; it was killing me to move just a few feet away from her, but it had to be done. I hid myself in the foliage, making sure that I had a clear view of the vehicle.

I watched as the flashing of blue and red came closer and sirens got louder; an ambulance and two police cars pulled up. EMT's and paramedics climbed out of the ambulance and rushed over to the car. They opened the car door, unbuckled her seat belt, put her in a neck brace, and carefully lifted her limp body onto the stretcher; she looked so fragile. I whined softly, wishing that I could be at her side, holding her hand. They wheeled her into the back of the ambulance. I noticed that the police were scoping out the area, and looking very confused at the sight of the bumper, one of them started talking into the radio. I didn't care what the police had to say, my ears were focused on the girl, strained to hear signs of breathing. She was breathing, but it was faint, weak. The ambulance began to drive down the road, and I ran along side them hidden in the trees. There was no way I was going to let the ambulance car out of my sight.

**Madelynn's POV**

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise; I didn't know where the source was from because my eyes were closed. After a few seconds of failing to figure out what the beeping noise was from, I opened my eyes only to be blinded. I shut my eyes quickly, waited a few more seconds, and then opened them again slowly as they gradually adjusted to the light. I looked around and found that I was in a room with white walls -that had small artwork to add color to the room-, and white tiled floor. The beeping noise was coming from my right; I looked, and saw that it was a heart monitor. I started to cry knowing that I didn't die and didn't get to see him again.

Just then the door opened and a nurse with dyed blonde hair and an hourglass figure walked in and notice that I was up.

"Oh sweetie, you're up. Well let me just go and get the doctor," she said in a cheerful voice.

I was about to nod in response, but I found that I couldn't. I then realized that I had a neck brace on.

The nurse left the room without a word from me. A few seconds later, the door opened again and there stood the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He looked like he could be a movie star, although his attire said that he certainly wasn't from Hollywood; he was wearing pale blue scrubs beneath a white lab coat. The doctor looked to be in his early 20's -which couldn't be because medical school takes, like, eight years or something like that- and had wavy blonde hair and eye color that looked oddly similar to a dark gold. I had never seen eyes that kind of color. I looked away from him; he was much too perfect looking, reminding me of when I thought _he _was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Irritation swelled up inside of me; if I had just died, I would still believe that _he _was the most beautiful. This doctor had shattered that belief.

"Hello, Madelynn," he said in calm, smooth voice. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

"You can call me Maddie." I say in a cold tone. I didn't like my full name to be used; it was what my mom called me when I was in trouble. I also didn't like how the doctor was being so friendly; I didn't want him as a friend, I wanted him to do his job and leave me alone.

He dismissed my cold tone with a smile, "Good to hear that you remember your nickname."

"Why wouldn't I remember it?" I asked sharply, feeling as if he was mocking me somehow.

His smile dropped, and then he sighed. I then noticed the dark circles under his eyes and _almost_ felt guilty for giving him such a rough time; he looked like he didn't get enough sleep and he probably didn't being a doctor. "You were in a car crash, do you remember?"

"Yes." I said softly. How could I forget the large figure on the road in front of my headlights? Or the sound of metal being crushed? Or the airbag meeting my face? All of it happened so quickly, and yet, I remembered the details.

"It was quite foggy out, wasn't it?" he said in dry humor.

"Yeah, is it like that all the time?" I asked curiously.

"No, but it does rain a lot. Washington is one of the most sunless places in the world."

"Mmm." I replied in agreement. I found myself getting irritated about the neck brace; it restricted my responses. I would much rather nod that say 'Mmm'. "So what's the damage?"

"You got whiplash, a concussion, and some scrapes and bruises."

"Fantastic." I mumbled in sarcasm. "So can I take this neck brace off? It's really annoying." I asked, hoping he would say that I could.

"No, not yet. You may do so after a few more hours. Then a nurse is going to bring you some ice later on."

"It sounds like I'm not in too bad of a condition. What's up with the heart monitor?"

"Just a precaution while you were unconscious."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only about an hour and a half."

"How long am I going to have to stay here?"

"Well, we're going to send you to a cat scan just to play it safe. After that, as soon as your parent come and fill out all of the paperwork."

"My parents are coming?!" I exclaimed, horrified. They were probably going to make me come back home. My freedom, any possible chance of getting over _him_, was crushed before my very eyes.

"Yes, there's insurance and-."

"Dr. Cullen," I interrupted. "I can fill out all of the paperwork, I'm an adult." I assured him.

"Your license says that you're seventeen,"

"I was emancipated."

"Oh. Then I guess after a couple of hours, you can go at get some x-rays done and then you can sign some paper work and you can go."

"I don't have a car."

"Do you have any family who lives up here?"

"No."

"Hmm…I can rearrange for someone to take you home, if you'd like."

Maybe the doctor wasn't such a bad guy after all. His looks were too perfect, but other than that he didn't seem so bad. "That sounds great."


	3. Road to Recovery

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out it has been crazy week and everything but here it is. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Auphora66****. ****(I re-edited this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry -he belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Embry's POV**

How pathetic. I didn't even know the girl's name, and because I lacked that information, I couldn't ask what her room number was. Though I guess her room number wouldn't really do me any good, considering that I was a stranger in her life. Fear dug into my abdomen, I felt like I was going to be sick. What if she was so badly hurt that I stayed a stranger in her life? What if I don't get a chance to talk to her? Would I ever learn her name?

I held my head in my hands. I was suffering from a headache, one that was stress related. I sat in the noisy waiting room; some people were crying, some were whispering -some of the people that did talk didn't bother to lower their voices-, and others remained in silence. Their voices didn't really reach me though; the sound seemed to blend into the background, I wouldn't have noticed the leader vampire of the Cullens if it wasn't for his god awful scent. My muscles tensed, ready to attack -an instinctive reaction. I cringed my nose as the smell burnt the insides of my nostrils. I looked up.

The bloodsucker was dressed up as a doctor and was wearing a friendly smile; his eyes, however, were cautious. "Embry, is it?"

I nodded in response.

"Will you come to my office -I need to talk to you?"

I stood up and followed the leech to his office. His office had a desk in the middle of the room. The desk had a computer and had stacks of folders and papers on it. In front of the desk was a beige leather couch.

"You came in with Madelynn, right?" he asked, gesturing for me to take a seat.

I smiled, so her name was Madelynn. It was an unusual name, but I instantly loved it. I sat down on the couch while he leaned against the desk lightly. I repeated the name in my head -I couldn't get enough of it. The bloodsucker cleared his throat to grab my attention.

"Hmm?"

"You came in with Madelynn-?" he repeated.

"Yeah," I answered. I then jumped to my feet, startling him a little bit, and a surge of questions poured from my mouth, "How is she? Is she okay? She's still alive right? Are her parents coming? Does she remember anything about the crash? What about-?"

"Embry." Carlisle interrupted. "She's fine. She has a concussion-."

"It's not too bad, right? I mean, she doesn't have any brain damage, does she?" Panic ripped at me. I don't know what I'd do if that was the case.

"Embry." Carlisle interrupted again. "I said she was fine, didn't I? She has a concussion -she has yet to take her x-rays, but she seemed normal when I talked to her-."

"What did she say?" I asked, eager for any information that involved her. What was her personality? What did she like and dislike?

The bloodsucker chuckled, amused by my behavior. I frowned at him. He stopped and said, "She got whiplash and some minor scrapes and bruises. That's all."

"Is the whiplash-?"

"I'm sure that it isn't too bad. Though we may ask her to go through some physical therapy just to play it safe." There was a short pause.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," the bloodsucker said. Was he playing some kind of sick joke? What else could he possibly tell me? Was he lying about her condition, just so he could watch his natural enemy squirm? I suddenly felt hollow. Was Madelynn really alright? Panic shot onto my nerves.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" I asked, my voice clearly showing my panic and frustration.

"Well, since Madelynn's car was hit, she'll need someone to take her home. I would ask someone from my family to do it, but she lives on the reservation and we don't want to break the treaty. So I thought it would be better if you take her, since you're already here and all."

I sighed in relief that it wasn't anything bad; my heart skipped a beat when I thought about me being able to take her home. Hope spread throughout my body. I would get a chance to talk to her, to learn more about her, to possibly earn her friendship. "Of course I will take her home." I replied quickly.

"Will someone need to check on her every so often to make sure she is ok?" I asked with the biggest smile.

"Yes, it would be a good idea to check up on her." I smiled and nodded my head.

**Madelynn's POV**

I hated x-rays. I was never able to sit still - which is an issue when it came to x-rays. Relief flooded in me when the doctor told me that I was done. Oh well, at least I'm done with the stupid things, I thought as I was wheeled back to my room.

"I bet you want out of the hospital dress." The nurse said, noticing my attire.

I nodded in response, feeling grateful to have the neck brace off. The nurse handed me a plain white t-shirt and scrub-like pants to change into.

I changed into what the nurse gave me and sat on the bed waiting for either the results of my x-rays or for someone to pick me up. Whichever came first? I heard a knock on my door, and told whoever it was to come in. Carlisle walked in and some other person that I don't know. He was 6'3ish with dark brown eyes and black hair that looked like it went down to his shoulders but was pulled in a ponytail at the back of his neck, he also seemed in really good shape; he had a small smile forming on lips once he entered the room.. He was also very beautiful -I unjustly wanted him to get out of my sight.

"How are you doing Madelynn?' Carlisle asked me.

"I told you to call me Maddie." I said acidly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Maddie, how are you doing?" he asked with smile on his face.

"I'm fine, so when can I leave and go home?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, that is why I came, actually," he began. "This is Embry -he will be taking you home," he explained while gesturing to the other too-beautiful person in the room.


	4. Heart Broken

Madelynn's POV

**Hey sorry it's taken this chapter to so long; My Beta and I have been busy... But here it is any ways...Go read ****Auphora66's story she is my beta and her stories are really good so go read…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry -he belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Madelynn's POV**

Why does everyone have to be so beautiful in this place? My knuckles turned white as I made two fists; I could use one of those stress balls right about now.

I smiled a tight smile as I nodded to this Embry guy. The one plus about him is that he doesn't remind me of _him_ at all. They were totally different in looks; Embry had black hair, while he had dark blonde, Embry had russet skin, while he had light skin, Embry was wearing a pair of cut-off sweat pants, while he wasn't into the ragged look. However, Embry was beautiful like him and I hated it. I hated it even more when I found it difficult to pry my eyes away from his sculpted chest and abdomen.

"Maddie, are you ok?" Carlisle asked, causing my eyes to settle onto his topaz colored eyes away from Embry Carlisle looked genuinely concerned about me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. Irritation swirled in my body; I was getting really tired of seeing perfect people. Weren't there any average looking people anymore? That's the one thing that I really needed right now; someone average, normal.

"Well, the only thing left now is for you just to sign some papers and then you can leave," he said, catching on that I wasn't in the best of moods and that it was probably a good idea to send me home.

I sighed in relief. I just wanted to get out of here. "Let's just get these papers signed so I can get out of this place."

After signing all of the papers, which were only a couple, I was finally able to leave the hospital. I got excited that I was finally leaving, and then I remembered who had to take me home. My euphoria disappeared quickly; it was as if happiness was an imaginary emotion. A frowned appeared on my face as Embry and I started crossing the parking lot.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" a low husky voice asked. My head snapped up at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

"N-nothing." I just barely stuttered out. I mentally kicked myself, what's wrong with me? God, I couldn't even talk straight. I pursed my lips when I found that my heart was reacting much more than it should; I could hear its rhythm in my ear. It was much too fast, and much too uneven. I started walking faster, but Embry with his long strides easily kept up. In my haste, I had forgotten that I didn't even know which car I was supposed to be searching for. Suddenly, Embry's hot hand was wrapped around my upper arm, pulling me to an instant stop. I shivered at his touch and felt heat pooling to my cheeks.

"It's right here," he said in an even voice, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I looked over to see a Volkswagen; it was white and it looked good. I had no idea what year it was though; cars weren't my thing. An issue clicked in my head; would Embry even be able to fit in the car? And if he did, was there enough room for me? I glanced at Embry; his mass was pretty big. Nevertheless, he looked like he was capable of bending the car in whatever way to accommodate him. I pushed aside my doubt, seeing that there was no other option. I was about to take a step towards the vehicle -I was eager to get home and escape the rollercoaster of emotions that I was feeling- but found that I couldn't move; there was a hot snare around my arm. I cleared my throat meaningfully.

Embry got the gist and let go of me quickly.

I strode over to the passenger side. Embry then surprised me with an act of chivalry; he opened the door for me. A sharp pain went through my chest. Yeah, I knew it was just friendly gesture, but Embry was the first to do such a gesture; it hurt. I mumbled a quiet thanks, and got inside.

He replied with a simple nod, closing the door behind me.

I kept reminding myself breath in and breathe out; it was strangely easy to forget to breathe in Embry's presence. After a couple of deep breaths, the pain in my chest had died down. Embry got in the car -he just barely fit- and started it. I looked out of the window as he slowly pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"So where do you live?" he asked after we pulled out of the parking lot, his tone was light.

I told him where I lived real fast; wanting to get home just as quickly.

"I know where that house is. It's actually close to my friend's, Jared's, girlfriend's house. Her name is Kim."

I smiled a weak smile to show him that I was listening to him. It fell silent for a couple minutes and I felt grateful for it, but the silence didn't last any longer than those couple minutes.

"So, um, maybe you should call your parents to tell them that you are alright and that you are on your way home?"

"No." I said angrily as I turned and glared out the window. Anger was building up in my chest; there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I hated being reminded of my parents' existence.

"Won't they be worried since they haven't heard from you?" he asked curiously, his brows knitting together in confusion.

I laughed a bitter laugh. "Why would they" I spat, "be worried about me?"

"They're your parents they love you unconditionally." Embry said, as if it was obvious.

"Just drop it. This is none of your business so just leave me alone." I said acidly, as I sat there I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw his whole body slumped over like someone just knocked the air out of him. Guilt tore at my insides -something that irritated me. Although I knew he didn't know my situation, a fact that was the source of my guilt, I wasn't going to explain it to him. I'd rather cut my tongue out. And I wasn't going to apologize; he shouldn't have pried in the first place. I pursed my lips; it hurt seeing Embry hunched like that. It was as if he was falling to pieces in front of my eyes, trying to hold himself together. I tore my eyes away from him; I didn't want to see him in pain.

Nothing more was said. He turned onto a road and then finally pulled up a small driveway. The house was small with faded with the yellow paint flaking off. I was going to have to get someone to repaint it. I then remembered that I had a hospital bill and directed my thoughts towards the supplies of what I would need to paint the exterior myself. Relief flooded into me, whether or not this house needed painting, it was where I was going to live. I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride, Embry." I said quickly, opening the car door and sliding out of the Volkswagen. I shut the door and jogged towards the front door. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked it, stepping inside.

"A new house for a new life without you, Adam." I whispered as a single tear slid down my cheek as I closed the door.

**Embry's POV**

I watched her walk into the house and close the door before I went on my way over to Sam and Emily's place. I couldn't believe I had imprinted on this beautiful girl…only to have her, without a doubt, hate me. If I told her what I really was, she would probably hate me even more and think that I was a monster. My frame began to shake and heat was running the length of my spine, my anger getting the best of me. I wanted her to accept me, but that was a happening beyond my reach. I took a deep breath, calm down Embry. Jake will kill you if you mess up his car. The thoughts were futile; they did nothing to calm me down.

I was spiraling down into despair, how the hell was I supposed to live on without Maddie? The image of her dark brown eyes and her full lips popped into my mind. The vibrations died down and the heat faded. The corner of my mouth turned up. Yeah, she could hate me, but just thinking of her pretty face calmed me down. Although thinking of her did nothing to relieve my heartbreak.

The drive to Sam and Emily's didn't take long, or at least it didn't feel like it. Because before I knew it, I was pulling into their driveway. I guess I had been on autopilot. I got out of the Rabbit and entered the small kitchen. My brothers -and sister- all stopped and looked at me. I averted my eyes, preferring not to make eye contact.

Emily stopped stirring whatever was on the stovetop and walked up to me. Her face was full of concern. The sight of her scars reminded me of what could happen to Maddie. I looked away from her, my throat feeling tight. Hurting Maddie would be so much worse than having her just hate me, I'd die.

I felt Emily's arms wrap around my waist in a comforting hug. "I heard." Emily said simply. She then pulled away. "How is she?"

I stared at the counter past Emily's shoulder, struggling to find my voice. "She hates me," my voice sounded alien; it was too quiet, too sad. Saying it aloud knocked the air out of me. Pain ripped at my chest, leaving a hollow space in its wake. I felt my body slump over; it was gravity had increased, weight pushing down on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake get up out of his chair. He came over and put an arm around my shoulder; the crook of his arm sat on the back of my neck. He led me towards the living room and had me take a seat on the couch. If the reason for having me sit down was to tell them everything that had happened, then they were in for a let down. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to relive the words that had come out of her mouth; the ones that tore their way into my core and caused an explosion.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the rest of my brothers -and sister- and Emily enter the room. They took their usual spots. Quil sat down on my right and Jacob stood at my left. I stared down at my hands. I don't know why they thought I was willing to talk. They were going to be disappointed when they got my vague answers -if any.

"So, what's her name" Jake asked. I felt a tiny wave of relief; they just wanted the basics. I could probably handle the basics; they shouldn't kill me.

"Her name is Madelynn, but she likes to be called Maddie." I said with a small smile playing on my lips. I loved saying her name; it was like oxygen after being suffocated.

"Madelynn is a beautiful name." Emily complimented with a big smile on her face.

I could sense the next question that was going to come but I wasn't sure who would be the one to ask it.

"Embry." Quill said getting my attention, "What does she look like?"

My smile grew bigger. I didn't mind replaying her image in my mind. It was almost scary how I had memorized her face in such a short period of time.

"She must be hot, with that look that's on his face." Brady commented with a laugh.

I growled in his direction, which got him to shut up real fast.

"That's enough." Sam ordered. At the sound of his voice, we instinctively straightened up. "This isn't the time for that." Sam then nodded at me, silently telling me to answer the question.

"She has dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, tanned skin, she's slim…" I gave only a few more details and then I stopped. They would see her for themselves when we went on patrol. No need to embarrass myself now.

"But really, Embry how is she?" Sam's voice was filled with concern. I knew he was talking about the car accident.

"She just has minor scraps and bruises -nothing major. Well at least that's what the leech said."

They all nodded in understanding.

"But why did you say she hated you?" Seth asked. My breath caught in my throat and my stomach churned. My body slumped over again; the weight was back, crushing me. I heard a stifled laugh; I looked up and growled over at Leah.

"Enough!" Sam order to both of us.

I pretended not to hear Seth's question, and turned to look at Jared. "Hey Jared, I was um, wondering if you could talk to Kim and get her to go over to Maddie's. To see how she is, and you know, get to know her and stuff."

"Of course, I'll go and ask her, but where does Maddie live?"

"She lives a couple houses down from Kim actually."

"Sure thing," said Jared. "Do you want me to call Kim now?" he asked, a grin on his face. He would take any opportunity to talk to Kim. And why not? She was his imprint. I knew that if Maddie actually liked me, I would gladly find an excuse to call her -another stab to the heart.

I may never get her number.

I then suddenly remembered her physical therapy. Hope soared up; I would at least get to see her again. Get to know her a little better; have the chance to build a friendship. Friendship was okay.

"Yeah, that'd be great if you could call Kim." I said, a small smile on my face. Maddie was going to make a friend. Kim would make a good friend for her; she was soft-spoken, patient, and understanding.

Jared practically teleported from the room -he was just that quick.

Who would have thought imprinting enhanced you abilities? Heck, they weren't just abilities anymore. They were like superpowers. Imprinting gave you superpowers.


	5. Peanut Butter vs Jelly

Madelynn's POV

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. It's my longest chapter so for and I'm really happy!! Couple more days till Breaking Dawn is out and I can't wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry -he belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. I like knowing what everyone thinks of my story...**

**Madelynn's POV**

It was seven in the morning -an early time to be up by my standards, but I couldn't quite sleep. I was sitting on the couch looking at all the boxes that I need to go through. I knew that I should of done it last night when I had gotten here, but I just hadn't feel up to it and since I hadn't' go through them I had to sleep on the couch because I had no sheets to put on the bed.

I finally pushed myself off the couch and looked for the box that was labeled 'clothes' so I could get out of the ones the hospital had given me. My head spun and I clutched the arm of the couch for support. I waited until my lightheadedness faded until I stood up straight.

I just got up too fast was all.

I found the box and started going through all my clothes. After a few minutes of searching, I pulled out a simple light blue shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, underwear, and a bra. Next, I began the search for my bathroom stuff. I found them much quicker and headed for the bathroom. I set my stuff down on the counter and turned on the shower. I let the water heat up to the right temperature as stared at my reflection in the mirror. There were scrapes and bruises over my face and down my arms. I carefully unwrapped the bandage around my head; the cut on my temple had stopped bleeding.

If I hadn't gone to the hospital, just left in the car, would I have joined him? Tears swelled up in my eyes, I wanted to see him. I missed him so much…

"Stop it, Madelynn! You need to stop thinking about him!" I scolded myself.

I had always been told that I was weird by my friends because I always talked to myself. I shrugged, not really caring anymore about what they thought.

I turned back to the shower and felt the water was just right. I hastily took off my clothes and climbed into the shower; the warm water felt good on my skin. I washed my body with my favorite caramel scented body wash. Next was shampoo and conditioner. I washed my hair carefully where the scrape on my head was; I didn't want to reopen the wound. I stayed in the shower a little big longer; enjoying the feel of the warm water.

My muscles were relaxed and my skin was toasty as I got out and wrapped the towel around my body. I dried myself off and twisted the towel up on top of my head, keeping my hair contained. I put on the clothes that I had grabbed earlier, removing the towel that was around my head to put on my shirt. I stepped up to the counter and wrote "Maddie" on the misty surface of the mirror. I then wiped my name away with my hand, making the area large enough for my reflection to be visible. I picked the towel up off of the floor and dried my dark brown hair thoroughly. I then brushed out my hair, leaving the pin-straight strands down.

The puddles on the floor disappeared as I directed the damp towel around with my foot. I picked up the clothes the hospital lent me and folded them, wondering if they were mine to keep or if they wanted them back.

I walked backed into the living room and pushed my box of clothes into my room. After that, all of the other boxes were placed into their appropriate rooms. The process didn't take long. I looked at the digital clock that I had plugged in last night and saw that it was only nine.

The doorbell rang before I could start unpacking the boxes contents.

That's weird. I started walking towards the door. Nobody knows where I live, well, other then Embry. My throat tightened and my stomach filled up with butterflies. I froze, praying that it wasn't him. I wouldn't know what I'd do if it was Embry. I cringed as I remembered how mean I was to him last night. Guilt ripped at me.

The doorbell rang again.

I took a deep breath and composed my face. With a shaky hand, I unlocked the door and opened it, dreading the sight of his beautiful-.

A girl stood before me, and Embry certainly wasn't a girl, so it definitely wasn't him.

The two were sort of similar though; smooth russet skin, brown eyes, black hair; it was the Indian heritage. However, he was over six feet tall and this girl was around my height. Her nose was a little broader than what perfection called for. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and her eyelashes feathered onto them as she looked down at my porch, timidly.

I wanted to sigh from relief; she was a normal girl like me. Although the more I studied her, the more I was beginning to reconsider the word 'normal'. At first glance, she was plain. In truth, she was pretty; prettier than me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kim," she said, tearing her eyes away from the floorboards of the porch and meeting my eyes. Wait, didn't Embry mention his friend's girlfriend's name was Kim?

"Madelynn Langston, but please call me Maddie." I said, feeling embarrassed by my name.

"I live a couple houses down; my boyfriend, Jared, said that you were new here. So I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help unpacking…or just someone to talk to," she laughed nervously. I could tell that she shy and it was difficult for her to meet me like this. 'Jared' sounded familiar; I was positive that she was the girl Embry was talking about. Embry probably asked Jared to call Kim and make arrangements. I would've been irritated, but Kim seemed genuinely kind. A kind girl like her shouldn't have to be pressured into making friendship with me.

"Oh, you don't help me unpack when you can be with your boyfriend." I told her.

Kim looked back down, her cheeks tinged a darker pink. "Well, in all honesty, I really don't mind," she said softly, glancing back up at me. "He always has his friends around and it gets a little lonely being the only girl around."

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to admit this, but I was going to have to open up and make friends if I wanted to start a new life here... Kim would be a great start.

"Well, if you don't mind unpacking stuff from boxes, come on in." I told her with a small friendly smile on my face, stepping aside so she could enter. She walked in and evaluated the living room; I closed the door behind her. "I would ask if you wanted something to eat or drink, but I don't have anything in the kitchen." I said, hunger clawing at my insides at the vocal reminder. "I haven't been able to get to the store because I don't have a car due to the accident." I explained.

She turned around with a smile on her face. "I can take you to the store to get groceries if you want," she offered, her face lit up at the prospect of being able to help me.

In normal circumstances, I would have politely declined her offer. However, I really needed to go shopping. I had no food, and I had no toilet paper. "Okay." I agreed...

"You can just drop me off and pick me up later so you won't have to wait on me."

"Oh, I don't mind." Kim said, sounding genuine. "I think that it would be fun to go shopping with you." Her cheeks had tinged with pink again, faint under her dark skin, but visible.

I smiled. "I think it would be more fun to have you shop with me too." I told her. I didn't want Kim to think that I wasn't interested in friendship.

We left my house and she drove me to this little grocery store that they had on the reservation. It had decent prices. There wasn't really much conversation while we were in the car, just small talk. The weather -simple things like that. I started to feel comfortable with her while we were shopping. Kim was the perfect person to help me move on and start a new life. She wasn't prying. She wasn't playing the twenty questions game. We went up and down aisles, discussing foods we liked and disliked. We also joked about certain brand names, and talked how strange it would be to see your last name on a jar ever time you went to the store. After spending what felt like hours, we returned to my house...

I had shopped, and the haul had been put away. Now, there were two ravenous girls in the kitchen, ready to eat something -now that there was something available.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Kim asked shyly. She looked unsure of herself. My guess would be that she was afraid I'd say "no" and there would be an awkward silence, killing all progress made earlier. It was a good thing to be afraid of.

I took the peanut butter from her and set it down on the counter. I turned back to the Granny Smith apples that I had been cutting into slices, biting my lower lip.

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I guess I had just been hoping "later" for when we had our friendship installed. At least that way, she would be less likely to want to run out of the front door. Who wouldn't want to run out of the front door after figuring out that I was a complete mess? That it has been a year and I still am not over a guy; proof that I have no life. Proof that I am sort of a loser. Stop that Maddie, I scolded myself, it's just proof that you loved Adam. Loving him wasn't -isn't- your fault.

I nodded my head, granting her permission to question me. Asking people questions were how people got to know each other. I had to start here if I wanted Kim to be my friend. I crossed the room, passing Kim, to place the plate of sliced apples on the table. I traced back my steps and found the peanut butter in a cabinet above the counter. I grabbed two spoons out of the drawer, just in case Kim wanted any.

"Okay, shoot." I said as I sat down and started eating my apples with peanut butter.

She looked at me a little oddly.

I laughed at her expression and pushed an apple slice with peanut butter on it at her.

"Don't diss it until you try it." I said, still chuckling. Suddenly, it dawned on me that I hadn't laughed in a long while. Kim and I are going to become pretty close if I'm able to act so normal around her.

Kim looked at me, hesitation in her eyes, and then back down at the apple as she picked it up. She examined it for a split second and took a bite. Her eyes lit up in relief and pleasure. "I've got to say it looks weird, and it never occurred to me that peanut butter and fruit went together, but it tastes really good," she said excitedly.

I smiled and pushed over the second spoon at her.

She took it, officially giving into one of my strange eating habits. "So where are you from?" she asked. Relief flooded into me. Easy questions. I could handle answering easy questions

" Texas " I said with a simple shrug.

"So why did you move here out of all places?" she asked timidly, taking a bite of peanut butter and apple.

"I, uh, j-just wanted to-to be somewhere new." I barely stuttered out. Great, now she was going to think that I'm a total freak. A loser.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Kim said, averting her eyes to her plate, seeing my discomfort. Her tone portrayed that she felt guilty.

"Its fine," I told her, not wanting her to feel bad. Irritation rose up in my chest, why did I always make people feel bad? My parents, my old friends, that Embry guy. I had a freakin' list. Wonderful. "I'm just not ready to really talk about it." I explained, looking down at the table.

Kim stopped asking questions after that and we just sat there and ate in silence. Once we were finished, we started to unpack all of my boxes. I wanted to say something that could get the conversation started. I snuck a glance at Kim's expression as she unloaded a pair of jeans. She seemed like she was deep in thought. Either trying to think of something to say too, or wondering how she could get out of here without seeming rude.

I really hoped that she wanted to be friends. She seems like she does, and she did say that she gets a little lonely when her boyfriend is out with his friends. Although, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to be friends with me. I had no special talents. I wasn't all that funny or smart. Then there was the whole mysterious past thing, I wouldn't blame her if she got fed up with that and ran out of the house. I had to try and make conversation; it's the best way to get things rolling again.

"So Kim, tell me about this Jared guy." I said, trying to sound casual, warily watching her expression. No need for her to hear it clearly in my voice just how desperate I was.

Her face lit up at his name and she smiled so big that I was concerned she had split her face in two. Then her expression turned embarrassed and her cheeks turned pink, her eyes went to the jeans she was folding. Her smile didn't fade though. I wasn't pretty sure she could take it off, even if she had wanted to.

I kicked a box aside and sat on my bed, waiting to hear about the infamous Jared.

She came over and joined me on the bed. Her eyes took on a dreamlike quality. "He's a little taller than six feet, he's muscular but on the lean side. He's Quileute, so his features are Indian. Um, he just recently buzzed his hair. His eyes are dark; they're easy to get lost in. He is so sweet, he teases me sometimes but he never gets mean about it. He's kinda of athletic, at other times he's a couch potato," she chuckled at her last words. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on like that." Kim apologized, her cheeks flushing pink again and her smile faded a little.

I could tell she really loved him because of the look in her eyes. "He sounds perfect for you."

She sighed contentedly. "Yeah, he is isn't he?"

I smiled at her and watched her face as she dazed out in Jared Land. I giggled after about ten seconds, her expression was one of those expressions where you wanted to go "aww" -she was completely in love.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts with a sudden serious look on her face. I had to admit, it frightened me a little. "Maddie?" she asked her tone wary.

"Yes, Kim?" I answered, just as cautious, but sounding as if I hadn't noticed the change in her demeanor.

Kim looked like she was on a mission and determined to accomplish her goal. "I was wondering if I could introduce you to a friend of mine. Her name is Emily and she would be so excited to meet you. Jared and his friends will probably be there…would that bother you?" she asked, sounding nervous. Her expression almost made it seem as if my answer would decide whether someone lived or died. "I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to come…" she trailed off, her tone portraying that she would be very sad if I didn't attend. I swore her lips were in a pout.

I had to think about this. I did want to meet new people. However, it wouldn't take long for them to figure out just how much of a loser I was. Meeting Emily sounded okay, but meeting Jared and his friends? Over the past year, I've unconsciously shied away from guys. Kim's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Please, Maddie. I really want you to meet everybody. I promise everybody will just love you," she said, sounding very confident in her last statement. "And if they don't, Emily and I can hit them with kitchen tools. Emily cooks a lot, so they wouldn't suspect a thing if she went into the kitchen to grab something." Kim laughed. "Don't make me have to drag you," on the surface it sounded like she was joking, but there was an edge to her voice that made it seem like she was partially serious.

"Well, if you really think everybody will like me then I will go. I also don't want to have to face the wrath of Kim that will be unleashed if I were to say "no"." I shuddered, my facial expression in mock horror.

Kim pushed my shoulder in playful revenge as she got off my bed. I hopped off my bed and plugged my iPod into my portable speaker system. We still had some unpacking to do, but at least there wasn't any awkwardness. I think I have made some progress. Now all I had to do was survive tomorrow.

**Embry's POV**

I just got off of patrol and walked into the Sam's house and went straight to the living room to see if I could find Kim.

"Embry, Kim isn't here yet." Emily said, pouring some batter into the cupcake tin. Emily knew me too well; either that or it was blatantly obvious. I hoped for the first possibility, I didn't want to look too pathetic. But according to my pack brothers' (and sister's) thoughts, it was just obvious.

Kim was supposed to have gone to Maddie's today. I wanted to know if the meeting had gone okay and how Maddie was looking. What if she wasn't feeling well? I slumped down in a chair in the kitchen and started to nibble on a muffin that Emily had made. Emily had put the new tin of muffins in the oven and the hot-out-of-the-oven ones onto the table for me and the rest of the pack to eat. The muffins were disappearing fast

"Don't worry, Embry." Sam said, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist. "She will be here soon enough to tell you everything that she did with Maddie. So just relax until she gets here." He kissed Emily's scared face, and I averted my eyes.

I nodded in acknowledgement and got up. It felt crowded, although that usually didn't bother me, and it was suffocating. I exited the kitchen, not before grabbing two more muffins, and went to the living room to try and watch some TV. I needed the distraction. Jake was already there, so I sat next to him. Collin entered and sat on my other side. Brady followed in and sat in a chair since there wasn't enough room on the couch. The show was supposed to be funny; people were caught on camera doing whatever. I couldn't get into it, my anxiety wouldn't let me. My ears were straining for any sound that would alert me of Kim's arrival, and my eyes kept flickering to the door. Eventually the havoc in the kitchen died down, and everyone was in the living room.

After about a half an hour later, without warning, Jared jumped out of the recliner and disappeared out of sight. There was a squeak and Kim's voice filled the kitchen, "Jared! Put me down, I have news for Embry!" I was guessing it part of the imprinting magic is that you know when she has arrived before anyone else, probably an instinct. I wonder if Maddie and I could be like that. Kim and Jared appeared in the door way, holding hands. Kim's cheeks were tinged pink and there was a smile on her face. A smile was good, good news always came with a smile. But then again, that might have been because Jared was with her. It was hard to tell.

I was about to get up and bomb her with questions, but Jake put a hand on my chest, silently telling me to wait. Collin grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

Jared walked over to the recliner he was sitting in and gave a low growl at Paul, who had stolen his seat.

Paul crossed his arms.

"For Kim?" Jared asked.

Paul rolled his eyes and got out of the chair; he wasn't stupid.

Jared pulled Kim into his lap after he had reclaimed the recliner.

"So how did it go?" I asked as soon as she had sat down. Anticipation rose and filled my insides to the brim; I unconsciously scooted closer to the edge of the couch.

I watched Kim's expression carefully, trying to somehow pull her newly acquired knowledge out of her head. Kim was still smiling, that was a good sign. "Umm, it was good. There was an awkward moment, but that was my fault, I think. Other than-."

"What do you mean you upset her?" I said angrily, jumping to my feet out of instinct. My body was quivering. How did Kim upset her? What did she say? Was Maddie alright? Why would Kim do that? Surely she knew to be careful?

In a quick, fluid movement, Kim was on the recliner and Jared was standing in front of her. He was growling at me and his muscles were coiled tightly, ready to spring. Jared was just being protective.

"Embry, calm down." Sam ordered, his voice sounded calm but there was a sharp edge to his tone.

I felt my muscles begin to relax and stop shaking. "I'm sorry, Kim, I didn't mean to get upset with you like that." I apologized. Guilt tore at me. There was no excuse for acting like that. After all, I had upset Maddie too, so it wasn't like my hands were clean.

Jared waited for Kim's response; he was still in position, but he was much more relaxed. He knew that I really meant what I said.

"Sorry Kim I didn't mean to get upset with you it just happens." I apologize honestly.

"It's okay, Embry," she said softly. She got up to let Jared sit back down. He sat obediently and pulled her into his lap gently. "I didn't mean to upset her. I guess her life back in Texas is a very touchy subject with her." Kim explained.

"What do you mean touchy?" I asked, wanting details.

"Well, I asked her why she moved here and she just started to stutter out that she "needed to be somewhere new". She looked really uncomfortable and she told me that she wasn't ready to talk about it."

I nodded my head, making a mental note not to ask about her past. I would let her tell me on her own -when she's ready. That is, well, if she ever talking to me again. I felt as if the air got knocked out of me, and my body slumped over. Maddie hated me.

"Could you, um, tell me more of what you and Maddie did all day?" I asked timidly, not wanting to pry but having to know.

"We went grocery shopping, since she didn't have a car and had no food." Kim said. "I was able to convince her to come over here tomorrow; I hope that's okay Emily, Sam."

"It's fine." Sam and Emily said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

Happiness shot to the ceiling and beyond from my body. She was coming over!! I would get to see her again.

"Oh, and don't diss her strange eating habits," she laughed at some memory.

"What do you mean strange?" Brady asked. His expression was torn between curiosity, confusion, and fear. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

I almost laughed at him for asking until I thought about it, I was curious to what Kim meant too. But then again, it was about Maddie. I wanted to know everything about Maddie. Jeez, how obsessive and creepy did that sound?

"Well, we were in the kitchen and she was slicing up some apples and then she pulled out the peanut butter." Kim said with a shrug.

"Who in their right mind would every eat peanut butter and apples together? That just sounds gross." Paul wrinkled his nose.

"Actually, Paul, it's not bad at all, it was really good."

Everyone besides Paul looked like they believed Kim.

"Wait, you tried it?" Leah asked, sounding appalled. Kim wasn't a picky eater, but it usually took a lot of convincing for her to try something new.

Kim nodded. "She told me I had to try it before I was allowed to diss it, so I did." Jared took her hand, proud that she did something out a tad of her comfort zone.

"I always thought apples needed something extra." Quil said.

The pack looked at me expectantly, waiting for my input.

"I've always kinda leaned more to the jelly side of the spectrum." I told them, a timid smile in place. Not that I wouldn't try it if the time came.

Jake stifled a laugh.

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I was just remembering the time in middle school when you were arguing with Quil which one was better."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Quil said, a smile breaking out onto his face. "You complained that peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth."

"Well, it does."

"Here we go again." Qui sighed.

"Oh jeez." Jake rolled his eyes.


	6. Memories

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it… I know it took me a while, but I have been very busy and my Beta has also been busy but we got it done for everyone to read…So what did everyone think about Breaking Dawn??**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Embry -he belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Madelynn's POV**

I rolled over and looked at the clock. Nine thirty-two... I haven't slept in this late in a long time. I guess moving had turned out to be a good thing. I laid in bed for a few minutes longer, pondering the good things to come, when I remembered that Kim will be picking me up in about an hour. I sighed, my bed was so warm. The air outside of it was so…not warm. I was used to the Texas heat; the weather in here was cold in comparison. I hopped out of bed anyways, knowing that I had to be ready before Kim arrived.

My first destination was my drawer; I wanted to prepare my clothes so I wouldn't have to wander my room in a towel. The air in my room was too cool for that. I pulled out a pair of jeans and placed them on my bed... I then rummaged through my closet, trying to find a shirt that looked good and would represent me. Finally, I found a dark gray shirt with butterflies sketched in black. It was gloomy in a way, but the butterflies on it symbolized _change_. I glanced at the clock and almost had a panic attack... I had spent too much time on the shirt process. I rushed to my dresser and pulled out a bra, underwear, and a pair of socks. I tossed the clothes onto my bed and raced out of my room.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut and locked -the locking was out of habit-, I stripped out of my clothes. I turned the water on and jumped in, despite the fact that it hadn't warmed yet. I turned the knob anxiously, wishing that I hadn't been so stupid as to put myself under cold water. As soon as the water warmed, I took the quickest shower of my life. I was barely able to enjoy the luxury of it.

I wrapped myself in a towel and made a dash for my room. The air was sucked away my newly acquired heat, and my skin turned to gooseflesh. I hastily got dressed, and threw on a navy blue cotton jacket to keep myself warm. I returned to the bathroom to blow dry my hair and brush it out. I left my hair down -I doubted I had much time left. I ran to my room and saw that Kim was due to arrive in ten minutes.

"And here I thought that I was going to have a lot of time left." I muttered to myself as I entered the kitchen. What should I eat? It had to be something quick. After searching through my food -it had to be something that I was hungry for-, I finally decided on frozen waffles. I took them out of the freezer and popped them into the toaster. Right when I was about to hop onto the counter to sit, the door bell rang. I walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Kim with a smile on her face. Her clothes were casual, but not thoughtlessly thrown on. The jeans, the shirt, and the shoes -they all looked good on her and went well with each other.

"Hey Kim, you're early."

Kim's cheeks tinged pink. "Sorry, Maddie," she apologized, moving her eyes to the ground, and then back up at me. "It's just I can't wait till you meet everybody -they're all excited to meet you," her voice sounded almost confident. Which was a big relief, it meant that Kim wasn't lying to me -not that I thought she was the kind of person to do that.

"It's okay," I assured her, not wanting her to feel awkwardly embarrassed. "I was just put my waffles in the toaster -they should be done soon. Come on in." I closed the door after her and we both entered the kitchen -the toaster went off and we both jumped up into the air at the sound of the noise.

My heart was in an upbeat tempo. "Well, that scared the crap out of me.." I laughed, turning to see her expression. "I didn't think they would be done that fast."

Kim chuckled; cracking a smile and nodding in agreement.

I walked over to counter and grabbed paper towel and placed it on the counter so I could put my waffle on it. I emptied out the toaster and went to search for the two best things to put on waffles. Peanut butter-of course. And honey -it wasn't as necessary as the peanut butter, but it added a bit of sweetness to it.

"Jeez Maddie, do you eat everything with peanut butter?" Kim asked, her tone a friendly teasing. "First apples, and now waffles." She said, shaking her head in mock disbelief. Or maybe it was real disbelief; hard to tell.

"No, not _everything_ but I have tried peanut butter with a lot of things." I said, spreading the peanut butter onto my waffle. "Those are just a few of the things that I eat with peanut butter. Oh, and you will need to try some of those "other things"." I said with a big smile on face, drizzling a small amount of honey on the waffle.

Kim gave me a small smile; she looked unsure if she should be looking forward to more peanut butter or horrified by it.

I put away the honey and the peanut butter into their respective places. I picked up the waffle -paper towel and all- and headed towards the door. "Come on, Kim, I can eat this in the car." I said. A small part of my brain was smug; people who put syrup on their waffles can't usually go mobile like this. "Let's go meet these friends of yours."

We walked out to the car and only drove about five minutes to the infamous Chef Emily's house. During the drive, she told me once more how happy she was that I was meeting everybody. I was happy that I was able to convince her to take a bite of my yummy waffle, determined to change her into an open minded person that loved peanut butter. I was laughing at Kim as we got out of the car.

"I told you would like it but your face was _so_ funny when you took a bite." I told her, shutting the car door. "It was like you had died and come back to life blessed by some angel."

Kim replied with a glare, and then she smiled and started laughing at herself.

We walked up the gravel drive, smiling and giggling. So far, the day was going pretty well, leaving us in a good mood.

Kim was about to open the door, when it opened by itself. Well, not really because doors don't do that. There was a tall guy in the doorway. He was smiling down at Kim, positively radiant; like an explorer who had found Atlantis or El Dorado. His features were Indian. He looked a lot like Embry, except he wasn't as slender -more muscle-, his hair was much shorter, and his facial features were slightly different. Nevertheless, the guy was grade A model material.

Bitterness leaked into my thoughts, were all of the guys in this place beautiful or something? It felt like the world was dumping these perfect looking guys into my life, just so that I would -without meaning to- compare them to Adam? Maddie, stop thinking about him! You came here to get over your past!

"Kim, are you ok?" the tall guy asked, as if her answer was even more important than the matters of life and death.

"Yeah, Jared, I'm fine," she said, struggling to stop giggling. She was high of life, or maybe it was simply the peanut butter and the honey that did it. The combination had certainly made me feel giddy until I saw Kim's boyfriend.

It dawned on me that I was really here, on Emily's front doorsteps, there was no going back. Nervousness seeped into me and I had to fight it off, reminding myself of what Kim had told me. How the people I was about to meet would like me. They would be nice. Now I had to do my part and be _normal_.

"So this is the _infamous_ Jared I've heard so much about..." I said, smiling, turning towards Kim a little to see her reaction.

Kim's cheeks flushed a bright pink and she smiled timidly. She was embarrassed, but not upset.

I glanced at Jared and saw that he was wearing a grin that looked like it had cracked his face in half. He stepped aside to let us in. After a receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Jared, Kim dragged me to the living room where there were a large group of people. They all had Indian features and were very good-looking, most of them were six feet or taller. Some were sitting, others were standing around.

My eyes automatically found Embry, without my permission, and a stab of guilt went through my chest. Suddenly, I wanted everything to be okay between the two of us. I didn't want him to hate me, even though he had every right to after the way I had treated him. I wanted to apologize, to explain that my family was a touchy subject and that I wanted to things over.

Kim told me she was going to tell me who everyone is by where they were sitting...

"Okay," Kim began, taking a deep breathe. "On the couch are Collin, Jacob, and Quil. On the floor are Seth and Brady, on the recliner is Leah, and the three that are standing up is Sam, Paul and-."

"-Embry." I said, finishing the introductions for her. "I've met him." I said timidly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile as I said his name. Hope rose in my chest, maybe he doesn't hate me.

"Is Emily in the kitchen?" Kim asked Sam.

Sam nodded his head in reply.

Then I was off, being towed into the kitchen by Kim with Jared following behind. I wondered if her boldness was because she was at ease in this house or if she was just comfortable with me now. The kitchen looked worn from use. The table and chairs looked like they had been through some abuse, but they were polished nevertheless. The house was very tidy and clean, now that I thought about it.

"Hey Emily, I want you to meet Maddie." Kim said, guiding me to the counter where a woman was standing.

Although I had only seen the back of her, I had a feeling that she was going to be one of those really pretty women... Her straight black hair held an extra healthy sheen that an average person wouldn't be able to obtain, unless they used expensive hair stuff. Her figure had curves in all of the right places; she was slender -elegant, even. Her clothes didn't look expensive, but they looked like they were well taken care of. Not a loose thread in sight. She was stirring something.

Emily turned around; her face was scared with angry red lines, but they looked like they had been there for a few years... Half of her face, the one that wasn't in a permanent grimace, was beautiful and cheerful looking. Her eyes held warmth, the kind that was welcoming and didn't judge. She was a good person, I could tell right away.

My eyes began to water, why did bad things happen to good people? Why did someone as beautiful and kind as Emily had to go through such pain? People like her and Adam shouldn't have to- a sob was choked out of my throat and warm tears flowed down my cheeks, putting my thoughts on hold for a split second.

In that split second, all there was inside of me was sadness -mourning for the good, hurt people, anger -upset that the world was so cruel, and helplessness -knowing there was nothing I could do to change the past events.

_The phone rang. I stared at it, unable to believe that someone was really calling at this hour, this early in the morning. The only reason I was up was because I couldn't sleep; I was too anxious to see Adam later today... It rang again, and again. I set my glass of water down on the counter and hurried over to it, afraid that my parents would wake. They had work in a couple of hours; they needed all of the sleep they could get. I picked up the phone; irritated that someone was prank calling my house, for god's sake, it was a Monday night. "Hello?" I answered._

_I had been expecting to hear an obnoxious voice on the other end or even giggling. Instead, there was a somber voice, "Is this the Langston__residence?"_

"_Yes, who's calling?" I asked, suddenly concerned. _

"_Hello, this is Officer Thompson." My heart froze, instantly knowing that something was wrong. Someone was in trouble, or hurt even. "May I speak to Miss. Madelynn please?"_

"_I'm Madelynn." I whispered into the phone, unable to gather my previous volume. I didn't bother asking him to call me Maddie; I couldn't care less at the moment._

"_You are Mr. Adam Bailey's girlfriend, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry, but your boyfriend seems to be missing and hurt badly," he said, his voice was professional with a hint of pity and sadness. My heart went into over time and tears sprung to my eyes. "His parents aren't at home and they aren't answering their cell phones. Do you know of where they might be? How I could contact them?"_

"_They're on their anniversary vacation. They'll probably have their phones off." I said numbly, unable to believe that this was really happening. It had to be some kind of dream, a prank. Adam was like those guys in the movies or books that just didn't get hurt. The kind of character that couldn't be lost or everything would go out of balance... _

"_Adam didn't hang out with the 'wrong crowd', did he?" the official asked. "He didn't do drugs, or drink, or gamble or any of that?"_

"_No..." I replied, mildly wondering why Officer Thompson hadn't busted out laughing yet. When was this prank going to end?_

"_Are you sure, now? Is there anyone you can think of, that would want to hurt him? Kill him?"_

"_No." I said angrily._

_There was a pause. "You two didn't get into any arguments? Or-."_

"_-Do you think this is funny?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to reply, "Well, it isn't. The prank's over, you jack ass. I'm going over to see Adam right now, and I'm going to tell him that some idiot thought it would be funny to impersonate a cop and tell me that he was hurt. Good bye." I disconnected._

_Everything was a blur until I pulled up into Adam's driveway. There was yellow tape around, red and blue lights flashing. I felt my irritation crumble into a hopeless despair. There was no prank. It wasn't a dream. Adam was actually hurt..._

_I ignored the protests when I entered the house. I didn't care what anyone said; I had to see it for myself. I nearly threw up when I saw the living room. _

_A deep red was smeared on the light carpeting. It trailed over to the tiled kitchen floor there was a cell phone snapped in half a few meters where the blood trail ended.. _

_An officer put a hand on my shoulder and guided me out. There was somebody hollering, crying and I wished they would shut up so I could have some piece and quiet to think. To sort things out. After a minute or two of people asking me questions and no words coming out of my mouth, I realized the person that was hollering and crying was me. Strange sobbing noises were coming out of the back of my throat. I didn't know how to make it stop. I doubted I was capable..._

Reality sucked me up again and I found myself in Kim's arms, her soft voice asking what was wrong, my face was buried into her shoulder and I was sobbing my poor broken heart out.

"Sam, take Embry and everyone out of the house, please," Emily requested, her voice full of urgency. I managed to hear that note in her tone that said she loved Sam. Emily loved Sam to her very core, with every fiber of her being. It was like Jared and Kim. Although I didn't really know any of them really well, I could sense that both couples were going to spend all their lives with their partner. Adam was my partner, but he was gone. We used to be happy. We used to never get tired of each other, only wanting more and more.

_It was a beautiful Texas spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was coming to life. The temperature wasn't too hot, but nevertheless, Adam and I rested in the shade of our favorite tree. It was the right height, had the right amount of leaves, and the branches were located in perfect places if you wished to climb it. Today, we didn't feel adventurous or energetic. We felt like we wanted to lay around all day with each other.._

_Or maybe that was just me because Adam began to tickle me; going for my sides, my weak point._

"_Adam!" I cried. "Stop, that tickles!" I squealed as I­­­­­ fidgeted around in his lap trying to escape his grasp. I finally got out of his hold, and tried to crawl away from him. Adam was faster than me though, and pinned me down to the ground easily, holding my wrists hostage over my head. _

"_Did you really think that you were going to be able to get away from me?" he asked in a teasing tone, raising an eyebrow. _

_I nodded my head, still giggling..._

_He leaned down and was about to kiss me but he stopped an inch away from my lips. I was about to complain that _this_ kind of teasing wasn't fair, but there was no need. "I love you, Maddie," he whispered. _

_I smiled. "I love you too, Adam." _

_Then he finally closed the distant and kissed me._

"Maddie? Maddie are you okay?" Kim asked. My eyes refocused and saw that I was sitting in a chair, in Emily's kitchen.

Kim had pulled up a chair across from me and was sitting in it; her face had worry written all over it.

Emily was sitting in an identical chair beside Kim.

I wiped my eyes with my forearm and sniffed and then coughed. "I'm okay." I said. They looked like they didn't believe me, so I added. "It's just that Emily reminded me of a really nice person I once knew."

**Embry's POV**

At Emily's request to get us out of the house, Sam grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out the side door... Jacob and Quil followed right behind us, to make sure that I didn't slip out of my shirt and run back inside -something that I was very close to doing. The rest of the pack was already outside, standing around, looking at Emily's garden with little interest.

"Sam," I pleaded. "Please let me go back." Every cell in my body was telling me to go to Maddie, it was nearly physical pain to know that she was crying…and I was out here unable to help. I wished I was the one holding her, comforting her.

Sam shook his head no. The gesture was heart wrenching, but his eyes were sympathetic and understanding. He was sorry, but he wouldn't change his mind...

My shoulders slumped; a sign of passive surrender.

"I hope she's okay." Seth said, staring out in space, thinking aloud. That was one of the really great thing about him; his heart was big enough even for people he barely knew. "I wonder what upset her."

The pack all shrugged, not knowing the answer anymore than Seth did.

"Shh," Brady hissed, his ear angled towards the house. "I can hear what they're saying."

Everyone went still, holding their breaths; their ears were open for the voices inside the house.

There was sniffling and a quiet cough. "I'm okay." Maddie's voice rang through the air. It was beautiful as always, but there was sorrow in it. Somber, like someone had died. "It's just that Emily reminded me of a really nice person I once knew," she said after a short pause.

We all heard shuffling around the kitchen and we noticed it was coming to the back door so we all turned from the house and act like we were just looking around.

Emily came to the back door she glared at all of us; she knew us to well enough to know that we had been eavesdropping on the conversation inside. "You all can back in now."

She didn't have to tell me twice; I was the first one in the door and saw Maddie just sitting there, staring at the table. She looked up once she heard us enter.

"Umm, Embry, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked shyly, her expression a little scared.

"Of course." I said, torn between happiness and a sense of doom. Was she stll upset with me? I led the way outside and we sat on the steps.

Maddie was only a few inches away. I breathed in her scent, hoping it wouldn't be the last time I could do so. She was looking out into the forest not saying anything.

I fidgeted anxiously. I then opened my mouth, about to break the silence-.

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about how I yelled at you the other day," she began, taking a deep breath. "I'm really sorry that I yelled at you. It's just that talking about my parents and everything is just something that I don't want to do -not in the least," she explained, gazing up at me when she was finished. Her eyes pleaded with me to not be upset, to understand.

I wanted to pull her to me and never let go. I wanted to take away all of her worries and fears. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I really I shouldn't have said anything in the first place -it was none of my business." I said, looking down on the steps, ashamed. "But if you're still mad at me, I'd understand that." I looked at her to see her reaction.

She looked shocked, and then confused.

Why was she looking at me like that?

"_Why_ would I be mad at you?" she asked. "You only asked me about my parents, Embry. I was the one who over reacted about it," she said, making her view point clear. "I was kinda hoping that you weren't mad at me?" she questioned timidly.

I smiled. "I could _never_ be mad at you."

Her face lit up and smiled a big smile, exposing her white teeth. In her excitement, she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around my soul mate in return. A part of my mind knew that this was the happiest moment of my life. There was hope.

* * *

**Ok so that is Chapter 6 so please review and tell me what you thought about it...**

**Thanks bunches**

**xsoutherngurl08x**


	7. All My Fault

**Hey guy's I know it's been forever since I last post but I can explain. So don't hate me for taking forever…**

**1) I started college first year**

**2) My beta has also been busy with school (****Auphora66-go read her stories)**

**3) And I live in Texas so I have been dealing with the hurricanes, and still dealing with the one that is about it hit…**

**This chapter was actually going to be shorter but me and my beta love this story so much that we just ended up going crazy and write more than what we thought we were going to write…so please review I love getting everyone's reviews it makes me happy…**

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

Only a couple days into my new life and my house was already a mess. How it came to be that way so quickly, I had no idea. I searched for an explanation in my head as I cleared off the couch. Kim was coming over and she can't exactly sit down if the couch is cluttered with a sweater, two jackets, the house keys, my computer case, a DVD, a bottle of water and more. Not to mention the soda cans and plates on the floor in front of it. Fortunately, I had woken up early to clean the kitchen, so I didn't have to worry about that area of the house now.

I glanced at the clock sitting on top of the TV next to the DVD player. In less than an hour, Kim will arrive. I smiled a little to myself, feeling grateful. I wouldn't know what I would do without Kim; she was my best friend. The past few days had only strengthened our friendship…as corny as that sounds.

I bit my lip as I bend down to pick up the clutter around the couch; my back and neck were still sore from the whiplash. I ignore the pain, making a mental note to take some Tylenol later, and continue to clean up the living room.

Much to my relief, the process of tidying up the living room didn't take long, so I was able to plop down onto the couch sooner than I had expected... I stretch my legs across the sofa, preparing myself for relaxation when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Kim, always the early bird," I say to myself with a chuckle. I slid off of the couch and head towards the entrance. "Okay, Kim. When are you ever late?" I ask as I open the door.

Kim wasn't standing on my porch. In her place were a man and a woman; both were Caucasian. The male was in a police uniform, and appeared weary -as if he had seen too much in his time. I judged him to be in his mid-forties; with graying brown hair and round build. The female was in professional attire; a fitted long-sleeved suit jacket and matching navy blue slacks on her somewhat sharp figure. She looked like she meant business with her blonde hair up in a tight bun and her calculating eyes behind her black angular glasses... I guesstimated that she was in her late-thirties.

"You're not Kim." I say, stating the obvious -mostly to help my brain register the two strangers.

"Um, no, we are not," said the officer, looking a little awkward from my statement. "Are you Madelynn Langston?"

"Yes, I am." I say, worry building up inside of me. Why is a police officer here? Who is the woman? Did something happen back home with my parents? If so, why come here? Wouldn't they know that I didn't really care what happened to my former guardians? My brain switched to another possibility; maybe they found out about something about Adam's death. Or rather his disappearance, since he couldn't be declared dead, considering that there was no body found. Had they found a body?

"Madelynn?" the woman asks, prying me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I reply, wondering how long they had been trying to get my attention.

"May we come inside?" the cop asks.

"Oh, yeah, come on in -sorry about that." I apologize, stepping aside. I close the door behind them as they enter, brushing past me. "Feel free to take a seat." I didn't bother offering them something to eat or drink; they probably had more important things to do than to comply with social mannerisms.

They both sit down on the sofa; the respectable distance between them informs me that they aren't close. In the back of my mind, I was grateful that I had cleaned up the living room. I take a place in the recliner, and waited for them to explain why they were here.

The woman and the policeman glance at each other.

"I'm Officer Sheldon," he introduces himself. Then he gestures to the woman next to him. "-and this is Ms. Foyer, she is a representative of your insurance agency."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. Which insurance, and why were they sending someone here?

"We are investigating what happened to your vehicle Miss. Langston." Ms. Foyer explained.

"It's Maddie." I corrected her. Whenever my last name was used, it felt like I was being scolded. "So why would you need to investigate the car crash?"

Ms. Foyer gestured for Officer Sheldon to go ahead.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "We have no idea what you crashed into -we're hoping you could give us some details."

"Um, I never really thought about it." I said honestly, letting them know that they probably wouldn't be getting immediate answers. There was a few seconds of silence as I dredged up memories from that night. "It was foggy; I remember barely being able to see anything." I didn't add that I was driving too fast -my insurance company or the officer in front of me, wouldn't appreciate that knowledge. "There was a huge..." I trailed off, wondering how to describe the figure. "_Thing _in the middle of the road.

"I slammed on my brakes, but I was too close to it for them to be effective. After the car hit whatever that thing was, I went unconscious and woke up in a hospital." I shrugged.

"Could you describe this _thing _in more detail, Maddie?" asked Ms. Foyer.

"I don't know anything other than the fact that it was a big dark shape.."

Officer Sheldon and Ms. Foyer looked at each other.

Irritation started to swell up inside my chest. What was with those looks? Whatever they were silently communicating, couldn't they just tell me? "What is so important about my car?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"The thing is, Maddie, is that your car crashed into something and we don't know what it was," said Officer Sheldon. "It obviously wasn't a tree. And it couldn't possibly have been an animal; there's too much damage for that."

"So?"

"We can only suspect that the car crash was a badly done setup." Ms. Foyer answered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wondering if I had heard her right.

"You called your insurance company saying that you got into a car crash, they evaluated the vehicle and found it suspicious," said Ms. Foyer, her words coming out faster as she went on. "Your car was in the _middle _of the road, Maddie. No trees. No animals. Nothing. "

"The investigation is still on, but if we don't find what you hit, we may have to arrest you under a false claim and have you pay a hefty fine," she said, her tone serious.

My jaw dropped slightly and panic began to fill up in my chest. I was suddenly feeling nauseous. They were being completely serious.

I had never thought that being independent would become such a problem. Then again, I had never thought that I would crash into a mysterious object either. All I had wanted to do was go to my new home that was all. Yet here I was, being accused of making a false claim to my insurance company. Their rates were stupid anyway.

I took a deep breath and marveled at how much I needed it. Funny, you would think that I would notice that I had been holding my breath. "How long will the investigation continue?" I asked shakily.

"Maybe a week, possibly two if the guys get determined," said Officer Sheldon.

"Is there anything else I can do for you two or are we done here?" I asked, just wanting them to leave me alone.

They looked at each other and stood up. Ms. Foyer handed me a business card, "Call the number on there if you have anything you would like to discuss."

Then they were gone, leaving me to wallow in my despair. I couldn't prove it wasn't a setup. There were no witnesses. Or anything that could help me. I could only hope that they found what they were looking for.

I curled up in a ball in the recliner and wished -much to my surprise and disgust- that my parents were here. I wanted them to tell me everything was okay, and that they would get things sorted out. I wanted my mom to make me peanut butter cookies. I wanted my dad to ask me if there were any movies that I wanted to rent from Blockbuster's.

I coughed and sniffed. Pathetic sounds escaping my throat. I was spiraling downward, feeling vulnerable and helpless.

A knock on the door broke through my lonely thoughts. I coughed again and wiped at my eyes. I took a deep shaky breath before calling out, "Come in!"

Kim entered, closing the door behind her. She saw my face and hurried over to my side, kneeling next to the recliner. "Maddie, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Should I tell her?

If I did, then she would know why I looked like crap. She would also be able to offer me comfort. Then there was that whole deal if I was missing, it was because I was in jail -not because of some deathly disease.

If I didn't, then she would feel as helpless as me. -There wasn't really anything she could do to help.

I began to play with a piece of loose thread from my shirt. If I explained, then the situation would become real -I still had the opportunity to go into denial. Denial sounded good; it would keep me sane for another hour or two.

"Maddie?" Kim said, wanting my attention. Her brown eyes were wide and expressive; showing how much she hoped that I would be okay. I was thankful for her concern since I was feeling particularly lonely at the moment.

"I'm okay." I told her. Kim deserved to be happy. I owed her so much, the least I could do was to make her not worry...

"You can tell me, whatever it is." Kim guaranteed, not at all fooled...

What if I told her about Officer Sheldon and Ms. Foyer and, before I could explain the entire story, she jumped to conclusions? What if she thought that I was a bad person and never wanted to see me again?

Maddie, I mentally chided myself, Kim would never walk out on you without a full explanation of the situation. Trust her; she's your friend. It hurt that I had to remind myself to put trust in her while she trusted me completely. I almost wanted to cry. Kim deserved so much better.

I would fade away without her support, I knew that. And if I was being completely honest with myself, I needed her support now. I was falling apart. I was losing my grip on my future. Things were getting out of my control and it was scaring me.

"I was visited by a police officer and an agent from my car insurance company." I told her, still playing with the thin string. I didn't want to see the alarm that I knew would appear on her face.

She didn't reply; her silence told me to continue...

"It was about the car accident that I was in," I began. "They don't know what I hit. _I _don't know what I hit. But they're assuming that I made a crappy setup to get the insurance money," my words came out faster as I spoke, my internal panic bubbling up to the surface. "So if they don't find out what caused the crash, and I can't find it, then I'm going to get thrown in jail for making a false insurance claim and get fined."

It dawned on me that I would have to leave La Push behind if I were sent to jail. I didn't want to leave all of the people that I had met. They were all so sweet; Kim, Emily, Embry…I would hate it.

Kim stood up and sat on the edge of the recliner. I uncurled myself to give her some room. She opened up her arms, inviting me to a hug. I accepted, resting my cheek on her warm shoulder.

She rubbed soothing circles on my back and said gently, "Everything's going to be fine, Maddie." After a minute of comforting words and warm embrace, she let patted my back and released me. "I think you should get some rest," she said with a kind smile.

"But what about us hanging out today?" I asked, wiping my face... I nearly cringed at the sight of Kim's shoulder; her shirt was wet from my tears.

"We can hang out another day," she assured me. "Right now, it's probably best you stay here and rest."

Actually, resting sounded good. I had gotten up at an ungodly hour to clean, and stressful situations make me tired, so I was ready for a nap. I felt a surge of gratitude towards Kim; she was such a sweet person. I was truly fortunate to have such a great friend like her.

Kim stood up and helped me out of the chair. I held on to her for a few long seconds; my head spinning.

"I got up too fast." I told her.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have pulled you up like that," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her. "Do you think you could make sure I don't fall up the stairs though? My feet fell asleep."

Kim laughed. "I might as well."

She kept a hand on my arm as we climbed up the stairs, keeping true to her word. She followed me into my bedroom and watched as I crawled under my covers.

"I'll call you tomorrow around noon, how does that sound?" Kim asked.

"Sounds-," my words were cut off by a yawn. "-good." I finished.

Kim smiled. She patted my arm and then turned to leave. She paused in the doorway, her hand resting on the knob in preparation to close the door, "By the way, the living room looks good." Then the door closed behind her and she was gone.

I smiled into my pillow. I closed my eyes; they were feeling heavy and it was took too much effort to keep them open. The last coherent though that I had before falling asleep was "what the heck did I hit?"

**Embry's POV**

I sat in Sam's living room, dying of boredom. There was nothing on TV. Paul had yet to return the movies he borrowed, so for now, there were no good movies in the house. He had some errands to do so the movies were as good as non-existent. Jared was on the adjacent recliner busy with Emily's crossword puzzle book; she was cleaning so she didn't mind.

I was about to ask Jared if he wanted to go cliff diving or something when he suddenly jumped to his feet and discarded the book and pen next to me as he passed by. Then he was out of sight.

What the heck?

I detected a familiar scent in the air and knew right away who it was; the only girl in the universe that could bring out the superpowers in Jared.

Jared then appeared, an entire minute later, with his hand on the small of Kim's back. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic. And as if her eyes didn't display enough, there was a set to her mouth that said "bad news."

"Kim, what happened?" I asked worriedly, fearing the worst. Was it about Maddie? Was she hurt? No one died, right?

Kim walked over, moved the crossword puzzle book onto the end table, and sat down next to me. I scooted over so there was room for Jared. He took Kim into his lap after he sat down.

Before she could answer, Sam entered the room with an arm around Emily's waist followed by Jake and Quil. Jared must have phased to tell them that to get over here.

When everyone was seated and ready to listen, Kim took a shaky breath and said, "It's about Maddie."

And just like that, my world shattered. I started shaking; heat raced the length of my spine.

Jared tensed and shifted his body so there was more distance between Kim and I, while Jake and Quil got to their feet and moved to my side. Kim didn't even look scared of me; she had probably expected my reaction...

"What about her?" I asked, my throat tight. Every cell in my being was telling me to go to my soul mate, but I stayed put. Common sense told me that I should hear what happened _before_ I go to Maddie's side. I took off my shoes, just in case.

Kim then explained Maddie's situation.

There was a stunned silence.

"We knew this was going to happen," Sam said quietly.

Maybe it wasn't a stunned silence for everyone else; just me. My thoughts were running around in circles trying to put together a coherent thought.

"I guess Quil will be getting a call soon." Jake said.

"Guess so." Quil shrugged.

I then recalled that Quil was the one who went to the ranger's station to call nine-one-one. My shaking calmed, tuning down to only a slight shiver. The heat on my back cooled mostly.

Everyone looked to me in almost perfect sync to evaluate my reaction, their eyes concerned.

"Embry," Sam said to coax out a reply from me.

My thought process suddenly returned to normal, as if Sam had flicked a switch; the shock of Maddie's situation was gone. Guilt and self-hatred swallowed me whole. My body began to do a full out tremble; I swore my hands blurred.

"It's all my fault." I managed to say before running out of the house. I phased the instant my feet left the porch.


	8. Therapy

**Sorry everything has taken so long but college is getting a littler hard for me, and my beta has been busy because her computer had to sent away to get fixed but don't worry I'm back…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!**

* * *

**-Embry-**

Claire sat on Quil's lap, completely into the story that he was reading to her.

Quil was timeless; he had endless patience with his imprint and he always would.

I was jealous.

At least he was able to spend a lot of time with Claire. At least she liked him back. At least he could handle his situation...

My situation…hell, did I even _have _a situation? Sure, Maddie didn't hate me anymore, but she didn't seem very interested in making social contact with me. She was indifferent. I was simply part of the scenery; a piece of Kim'slife that should be left alone.

I didn't want to be left alone and I certainly wasn't going to let it happen. But now it was more than that now; Maddie needed support.

Of course, it was entirely my fault; if only I had looked before stepping out onto the road… My muscles tensed, a small tremor went through my body. One stupid moment was all it took to mess up Maddie's life.

Quil glanced up from the book and some silent communication passed between us.

"_Do you need some air?"_

"_Nah.", _I shook my head in a slight movement, "_I think I'm okay."_

"_So…what's up?"_

"_Maddie."_

He nodded. "_I know it's hard, but try to be patient." _Quil knew about patience; he was going to earn a whole lot of it while waiting for Claire. "_The Elders are trying to patch things up as we speak; everything will be fine."_

"Qwil!" Claire complained, tugging on his shirt, interrupting our silent conversation.

He looked down at her, his entire posture relaxed and his eyes became liquid chocolate; melting into a soft gaze.

"Yes, Claire?" he asked, his voice full of adoration... -Not in a sick way, of course. Quil loved her but he wasn't _in _love with her.

She pointed to the page in front of her. "Read!"

Quil chuckled. "Right. Sorry, Claire-bear." And then he continued to read the story to her.

Why was I here again? I ran through my memories trying to understand why I had come here in the first place... I mean, Quil was one of my best friends, I enjoyed hanging out with him and all, but usually not when he was with Claire. It was _their _time, after all.

Oh right, Sam declared me unfit to be by myself, I recalled. Quil was babysitting two people today. I felt my face twist into a scowl; I averted my eyes from Quil and Claire to the window.

I heard the sound of an engine before I saw a car turn around the corner into view.

Quil looked up; curious. Claire lived on a dead-end road, which meant that any vehicle that rolled down the street was meant for Claire's family.

"They didn't say anything to you about expecting company, did they?" I asked.

He shook his head and we both watched the vehicle drive closer and closer to the house.

"Maybe you should set her down for her nap." I suggested.

Claire heard the word 'nap' and instantly began to refuse, saying that she wasn't tired and didn't want to sleep.

Quil looked a little lost as of what to do.

"I'll answer the door for you." I assured him.

He responded with a grateful nod and took Claire and the book upstairs.

I swallowed, my throat tight, when I saw a man in a police uniform step out of the car from the passenger side. A woman then stepped out from the driver's side.

The male was in a police uniform, and looked to be in his mid-forties. The female was in professional attire; she looked like she meant business. I guesstimated that she was in her late-thirties.

"Wonder what they want." I spoke to myself as I walked to the door. I opened it before they made it to the door.

"Uh, hi. May I help you?" I asked, trying not to fidget too much and let them see how nervous their presence was making me.

"Yes, are you Quil Ateara?" the police officer asked.

"No, I'm Embry Call, I'm his best friend. Is he in trouble?"

The question was just to play the act; sharing minds means that if you got in trouble with the police, or anyone for that matter, the entire pack would know. And Quil wasn't in any trouble.

"No he is not, but we would like to ask him some questions about the accident that he called 911 for."

So they were here to ask questions about Maddie's accident.

"Um, he's kinda babysitting at the moment…" I trailed off, hoping they would get a clue and say that they could come back later.

"It's important," the woman besides the officer said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, then. Let me go get him." I said as I get to my feet. "You both can take a seat while I go get him." I add hastily.

They nod and go sit down as I walk up the stairs.

"Quil." I whisper as he closes the door quietly behind him, not wanting to wake up Claire.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face me with a concerned expression.

"The police are here to talk to you about the accident with Maddie."

Quil just nodded his head and started down the stairs.

I stay at the top of the stairs, out of sight. I listen in on the questioning with keen ears.

"You did call nine-one-one to report a car accident, correct?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"What did you see?" he woman asked.

"A smashed up car and an unconscious driver that looked hurt."

"Anything else?" she pressed.

I held my breath. C'mon Quil, help Maddie! Please!

"Oh yeah, there was an elk in the road."

"There wasn't an elk there when the medics and the police arrived."

"Oh, that's probably the wolves' doing, they've been kinda loud recently. My guess would be that the wolves dragged the elk into the forest." I had to bite own my tongue from keeping myself from laughing out loud about the wolf comment. Give it to Quil to put us in there somehow.

"My report says that you called from the ranger's station," said the policeman. "How did you get there?"

"I ran."

"You ran?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I go hiking a lot, so I'm pretty fit. The ranger's station was the closest place that had a phone, so I went there to report the accident." Quil explained flawlessly.

"How did you come across the accident?"

"I was jogging alongside the road."

"Is the truck in the driveway yours?" the policeman questioned.

"Yes it is." Quil answered.

"If you do think that you can recall anything, anything at all concerning the accident, please let us know." the police officer said. I heard the floor creak and I guessed that he was getting up to leave. A minute later the two were exiting the house, closing the door behind them.

I rushed downstairs and gave him a pat on the back. "You're awesome, have I ever told you that?"

"No, but it wouldn't kill you to say it again."

I smiled and laughed at my best friend.

He waved two cards in front of my face.

I took them and read them over. One was a number from the police officer, and the other was from a car insurance company.

"If we ever want to prank call them, we won't have to open a phone book, at least." Quil joked. I laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, Quil do you think that I can borrow your car to go pick Maddie up for her therapy?" I ask hoping he will let me because I just had to see her.

"Yea you can take it but don't do anything stupid because I don't want to have to deal with Sam on why I wasn't with you." I just smiled an walked out the door to go get Maddie

**Maddie's POV**

"Okay, so I have therapy but how the heck am I going to get there?" I asked myself, pacing across the living room floor. "I could call Kim…but its Saturday and she usually spends it with Jared."

Just as I was about to make spin on my heel, readying to pace the room for the sixth time, the doorbell rang.

A mix of excitement and dread tightened my chest. I was eager to have someone else to talk to besides myself…but what if it was the officer and the insurance agent?

"Hmm, now who could that be?" I ask the open air as I head towards the door. I open it with my breath caught in my throat and found that it was Embry.

He stood there, smiling in cut off jeans and a white tank top that hugged his sinewy figure. He looked happy to see me.

I couldn't smile; my esteem was sinking fast, knowing that he was on an entirely different level than me. Next to the glorious Embry, I probably looked even _more_ bland and ordinary. Worse than that, his good looks were reminding me of the one person I was trying to move on from. "Why is everyone in La Push so beautiful -when they don't even try?" I muttered to myself, my eyes averted from Embry's handsome face.

I back looked up at him, remembering that the polite thing to do when someone visits you is to invite them in, but no words of welcome came.

Embry was grinning; so big in fact, that I thought his face would crack.

"Did you just hear what I said?" I asked, embarrassed panic rising in my chest.

"Yep," he said with a laugh.

My face heated up and I couldn't help but think that the embarrassment was worth hearing him laugh. The beautiful sound lifted my spirits instantly, and sent butterflies to my stomach.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

His smile went away.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that." I said hurriedly. "I don't mind if you're here, I was just wondering why."

"Well, I remembered that you needed therapy, and that there was a chance that you didn't have a ride, and thought that maybe I could give you a lift if you didn't already have plans," he said in a rush, almost as if he was expecting me to yell "NO!" if he spoke any slower.

It took me a second to register his words, but then I happily replied, "Embry, you're a lifesaver!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around his waist in a hug.

"I've been trying to figure out who I could ask to take me."

Embry smiled and then offered with new confidence, "If you want, I could drive you today."

"Right now?"

"Whenever you're ready."

I beamed up at him and half-turned away from him, "Alright, I'll go grab my jacket."

He nodded, his lips still curved upwards in a smile.

"Why don't you come inside while I look for it?" I suggested.

Embry entered while I went off in search of my jacket.

I finally returned and Embry, seeing that I was ready, walked out to the truck with me following close behind.

"Wait, didn't you have a car the last time you drove me?" I asked

"Yeah, that was my friend Jake's, but I'm borrowing this from my friend Quil while he's babysitting," he explained, opening the door for me.

"Oh ok." I said, getting in the car and buckling up. "I think I remember which one he is." I said, as he climbed in, somewhat picturing Quil in my mind.

He buckled himself in and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Embry gave me an apologetic smile and pulled out of my driveway.

It was silent for awhile in the car, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"So, what do you and your friends do for fun around here?" I asked, trying to figure what I could do instead of being stuck in the house all of the time.

Embry sat there, thinking it over for a few seconds. "We like to go cliff diving and have bonfires down by the beach. -Other than that, we just hang around," he answered with a shrug.

"Whoa, wait a minute, did you just say cliff diving?" I asked.

He just nodded his head.

"I did that once and so got scared -I haven't done it since." I said, remembering the time I got talked into it by my friends. Well, that was my first and last time. I had no intention of ever doing that again. Embry's knuckles turned white around the wheel. His tendons in his hands grew prominent.

"Embry, are you okay?"

"You could have gotten hurt," he said in an angry whisper.

I would have retorted back, but I caught the hint of sadness in his voice and backed down. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm never doing it again." I said calmly, watching his muscles relax.

We fell into another round of silence, but it didn't take long for Embry to break it.

"So I heard from Kim that you are a big peanut butter fan," he said with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Of course; I _love_ peanut butter -it's so much better than jelly."

"Oh you did not just say that." Embry said in mock anger. "Peanut butter is better than jelly did you?"

"Yes I did, and I will make you change your mind. Soon you too will love peanut butter" I said with a big smile.

"Yeah, sure you will," he said with a laugh.

"Just wait Embry Call, I got Kim to like my peanut-butter coated foods, and I will get you to love them too." I said, as the truck pulled into the therapy building parking lot. I realized with faint surprise that my smile wouldn't go away.


End file.
